


【Markchan/马东】不吵架那就唱歌

by Sphinx_xnihpS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinx_xnihpS/pseuds/Sphinx_xnihpS
Summary: “不吵了，我给你唱一个吧。”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 8





	【Markchan/马东】不吵架那就唱歌

*灵感来源：马东舍友时期被队友抖出的tmi

*篇幅/题材：2k+现背，时间设定为mk美巡前夜，臭情侣拌嘴

*纪念0902传集节，食用愉快

\----------

首尔十月落第一场雪是稀罕事，堪比在遍地流油的禽肉市场寻到一只骨瘦如柴的猫。

李马克就是个运气俏的，他刚从集市提出两袋冰凉的肉菜，鼻尖就一凉，与此同时被这样一只猫抱住了小腿。其毛斑驳如漆，其眼溜圆如炬，翘鼻配白牙。一人一猫弓着背对峙良久，人先败下阵来。

李马克大叫：“不行！不能给你，楷灿给我做饭要用！”他语速极快，猫被吓得够呛，绞着爪子尖啸的模样七分肖似愤怒的李东赫，他又感到抱歉，俯身边摸边哄：“乖，吃生肉要不得，我们去买别的。”

半小时后，猫圆着肚子把李马克送回宿舍楼，火腿渣混着雪水粘在脚心。

李楷灿从十楼探出头，双手拢在唇边：“叫它进门，李马克饿肚子！”

“好了，就送到这里。”李马克立即说。

猫应了一声，在他裤腿上擦了爪子就走。

李马克：“……”

两小时前，李楷灿特意找经纪人哥换的房间。

他说：“哥，你去我房间睡，我明天没行程，留下来陪他熬夜。”经纪人长舒一口气，揉完青黑眼圈，又揽着他肩膀大呼懂事，末了抱着卷铺盖走了。

李楷灿心安理得霸占两张床，靠在他马克哥带汗味的枕头上，睡得鼻头发痒。半梦半醒之间又把电视切了十多个台，塞了满眼平日里抬头不见低头见的面孔，终于无聊至死，爬起来去点香薰。

如他所料，送给李马克的香薰炉和精油都没拆封，统统堆在墙脚积灰。

不能点花香浓郁的，会闷，李马克闻了要变本加厉说梦话。他俯身挑挑拣拣，选了支鼠尾草的，用牙齿撕开锡封，侧过头想吐进垃圾桶，又发现桶子没有套垃圾袋。他咬着那半枚光滑的圆片蹲在地上，开始觉得离谱。

伸手一摸枕头，指腹有粉末状的灰质。他估计自己在床上睡出了个人形。

他走近窗台，夜空呈一种氤氲了过多水汽的铅灰，云彼此卷着蜷着，月亮是被遮了一层又一层，压根别想看到。在绿植和雪花的摩擦声中，他一边发着呆猜今天的月亮形状，一边意识到李马克可能已经很久没回宿舍睡过觉。

这个‘很久’指超过半个月。

那么距离他们上一次坦诚相见，是已经过去两个月？

不止。

上次面对面说话，好像还是李马克的生日，又或者是夏日回归，总之是冲着长枪短炮的镜头，在满室热汗和发胶味中齐聚。如果‘面对面’之前加上‘单独’，时间点还要往前推。

李楷灿停止了回忆，他有些害怕。

我们除了还在一个队活动，就没有别的联系了吗？他抠着床垫想。

回答他的只有风声。

李马克没能如愿开上小灶。

李楷灿把他迎进门，看清人就垮了脸，夺过食材塞进冰箱，并勒令他坐好，翻箱倒柜找了张棉毛巾给他擦头，动作也不轻柔，扯得人头皮痛：“哥为什么不打伞？”

“呀……雪很小来着，这种程度就打伞的话，想想会失去帅气的面貌呢。”

“全湿的头发真是帅气呢。现在想要不生病只能祈祷，或者说哥正是以此为目的？”

“呀李东赫，”李马克戳他的小臂，嘟囔道：“你又开始给我罗织罪名。”

他皱着鼻头，目光落向墙脚：“我不像你，我很少生病——咦，那是什么。”

“可是我经常啊！”李楷灿挡住那盆香薰，扔下毛巾：“我很清楚被江风吹透的雪有多湿冷，以及它们的寒气有多伤人，我不想让它们顺着发根钻进你的头皮，然后叫你在宿舍躺上十天半月，那样的后果你我都清楚，那就是你的美巡泡汤！”他的声音太大，叫横亘在他们之间的时间抓住了机会，静谧地豁开一道裂谷。

李马克不作声，突然伸出脑勺往后戳，触感柔软而温热的腹部用形变提供了阻力，衣料濡湿的一瞬间，李楷灿小声抽了口气——那是他的软肋，是坚硬碳酸钙包裹住的贝肉，李马克很清楚。

“东赫啊，”李马克用头顶一下一下撞他的肚皮，没完没了：“东赫啊。”

“干什么你！！”李楷灿一巴掌拍开那颗头，捂着肚子暴起了。

“太久没见你了。”李马克顶着湿发安静下来，瞧着他的眼睛轻声道：“不是很愿意和你吵。”

李楷灿顿时发不出任何声音。

有那么十秒钟，他安静得仿佛一盆绿植，在雪夜自觉收敛了观赏性，蓬松的半长发织出细密的委屈。他就这么沉默着，直到鼠尾草的味道姗姗靠近他那只圆润的鼻尖。

为什么要和他以吵架的方式说话，李楷灿想，就在一分钟前我撅着屁股扔掉他不喜欢的香薰。五分钟前靠在阳台上找他的眼睛。半小时前擦干净灶台。一天前计划好要换宿舍。一个月前就开始……

李楷灿深呼吸。

想念。

一个月前就开始想念。

“赫啊，”李马克突然打破静谧，“唱歌给我听吧，我明早就要上飞机。”

“净是我唱，你闭着嘴养嗓子吗？”开口还是夹枪带棒的。

李楷灿有些不平衡，所以他撒气：“都没听过哥新歌live，演唱会也去不成，还要隔着屏幕用眼睛当站哥，楷灿已经很辛苦，没想到东赫更辛苦。听别人唱的东赫起码能开心着辛苦，听不着还得给别人唱，那就是心里苦嗓子也苦——不唱！”

李马克笑得眉飞色舞：“那我给你唱，你给我feat一个。”他四下环视：“吉他放哪儿了，你又瞎扔东西……呀那是什么？”他指着那盆香薰，露出辛巴看到鲜艳虫子的表情。

“是被李马克扔掉的赫送的礼物。”李楷灿故意不断句。

“啊kiyo~赫想听什么？”

“再说，现在我是codhyuck。加拿大来的swag先生，我要把你湿润又帅气的头发吹干。”

“那我们唱到凌晨三点吧！feat.吹风机&锅碗瓢盆。”李马克显然还想着他的料理。

“然后被邻居在墙上涂至少十个‘西八’。”

“呀李东赫！公开放送你这样会出大事。”

“停止教育我，明天我拿着你吃剩的去道歉。”

“……成交。”


End file.
